


How Director Sanvers Came to Be

by directorsanversandsupercorpftw (MorgenHasGoodManners)



Series: How  (Insert Ship Here) Came to Be [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgenHasGoodManners/pseuds/directorsanversandsupercorpftw
Summary: Sometimes, unexpected things happen. Sometimes, those unexpected things lead to more unexpected things. Sometimes, they don't. But usually, they lead to you falling head over heels in love with your best friends. Wait, that's not normal? Whoops.





	How Director Sanvers Came to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and all constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer! Disclaimer! Disclaimer! I have never been in a polyamorous relationship before. If I got anything wrong, please let me know, and I will gladly fix it. Now, without further ado, the fic.

It started out as a normal day at the office. Well, as normal as it _can_ be when your job is working as a co-director for a secret government agency that hunts and detains aliens. Yes, that's right. She, Lucy Lane, had just gotten word a week ago that her position at the Department of Extra-Normal Operations was a permanent one.

 

They had just gotten a call from Detective Maggie Sawyer, the new official liaison between the NCPD and the DEO, about an alien attack at the power plant.

 

 _Well, crap._ As far as Lucy could remember, all the walls of the power plant were lined with lead, meaning that Ms. Kara I-Have-Superpowers-And-Can-See-Through- Walls Danvers, could not see through the walls to locate our aforementioned alien.

 

“Winn! What have you got for me?” Lucy yelled across the command centre as she walked quickly towards him.

 

“Um, not much. From what Maggie said over the phone, it could be either an Endorian or a Baginian. But that's just based off of what Maggie said, you could get there and have it be something completely different.”

 

“Okay, thanks Winn. Any special powers I should alert our tac teams of?”

 

“Let's see…” he typed away at his computer as fast as he could.

 

 _When he had first started working for the DEO, Winn hadn't quite understood that he had to work quickly. After he had been there for awhile, Alex had pulled him aside and said, “Listen, Winn. I know how good you are at your job. I know you get your stuff done. I also know that you tend to take your time doing said stuff. You need to understand that what we do here is extremely important and, frankly, quite time-sensitive.” Winn thanked Alex and they both returned to their stations. He was glad Alex had pulled him aside to have that chat because he knew that if Director J’onzz or Director Lane had had to do it, it would have gone_ much _differently._

 

“Okay… um, it looks like both Endorians and Baginians have similar powers because their planets are right next to each other. You should look out for… ah. Telekinesis and heat vision of it's an Endorian, or telekinesis and frost breath if it's a Baginian.”

 

Lucy sighed. _Of course. Of freaking course. Why wouldn't they have telekinesis? And on top of that? Opposite powers. Because why would this possibly be easy?_ “Alright. Thanks Winn. I'll let Alex know.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

When they got to the power plant, all of their agents took cover while Supergirl called out for the unidentified alien.

 

“Hello? I know you're in here somewhere. I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help,” she yelled into the darkness.

 

At first, there was no answer, only silence. Then, out of nowhere there came a small hissing sound. It almost sounded like a gas pipe had sprung a leak. Next thing they all knew, a strapping young man, wearing sunglasses and a suit, waltzed into the room.

 

“Supergirl?” he asked with a slight accent that Lucy couldn't quite place. “What are you doing here?”

 

Kara looked confused for a split second then said with confidence, “I got a call about an unknown alien on the premises, so I came to check it out. Who are you?”

 

“My name is Daniel Williams. I made that call, but I called the NCPD. I didn't know you worked with them.”

 

That seemed to catch Kara off guard because she replied with a stumbling, “Oh, uh… I, uh, I don't work with the NCPD, _per say,_ but I, uh, I do have a connection who let me know what was going on and I told them I'd handle it,” all of her prior bravado gone.

 

“Oh, I see. So, that would mean that there are no humans here, correct?” Mr. Williams asked with an innocence that put Kara on edge.

 

She quickly scanned the premises. The space was fairly open, so the lead lined walls really weren't that big of a problem. Her eyes lingered on where she knew all of the DEO agents were hiding for a second too long before looking away quickly and saying, “Looks like it. As far as I can tell, you're the only human left here…” A pause. “Why _are_ you still here?” Kara asked suspiciously. She may not have been looking straight at him, but she could have sworn she saw Mr. Williams look over to where the agents were taking cover.

 

“Ah, well. To answer that question, I'd have to give up my charade, but I suppose this little conversation has gone on long enough, don't you think?” He grinned wickedly.

 

Suddenly, his previously hidden hands came out from behind his back to reveal pincer-like appendages. His shoes came off to reveal the same thing. Then, slowly, he started changing. Into what, Lucy didn't know. For awhile, it was all she could do to just look on in horror. She realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time:

  1. All of her agents were reacting the same way she had, and she needed to Step Up.
  2. That Daniel Williams character was the unknown alien and he had just finished morphing. They needed to move.
  3. Now would be a very good time to call Maggie. Maggie. Yeah, Maggie can help. Maggie will know what to do.



It was then, after the thinking that took a split second, that she stood up. “Alright, people!” she yelled. Her agents scurried into action. Days later, when she was sitting in her office doing the paperwork from this mission, she would chuckle about just how skittish the agents all were around her and Danvers. All of her scary, badass, alien-fighting agents were scared of a couple of people in the same uniforms as them.

 

She decided to call Maggie while the alien was distracted by Kara and the rest of the agents.

 

“Sawyer?”

 

“ _Lane? Is that you? What's going on? It seems like there's a lot of clamour right behind you.”_

 

“Yeah, Maggie, I think we're gonna need some backup in the form of you and your team. This fight is not going as well as planned.”

 

“ _Yeah, sure thing Luce. We'll be there as soon as we can._ ”

 

“Thanks, Mags. See you soon.”

 

“ _Kay. Bye._ ”

 

Lucy sighed. Talking to Maggie, or Alex for that matter, always seemed to make her forget whatever trouble was happening in her life. She was so lucky to have such great friends…

 

When Maggie and her team arrived, the DEO was losing, and _badly_ . Alex was in hand-to-hand combat with a friggin’ _alien_ and Lucy had just been bitten by the giant pincers on its head, so she couldn't tell Alex to back the hell up. The next thing Lucy knew, Maggie was running towards her with worry in her eyes.

 

“Lane!? Lucy? Hey, Luce, it's me, Maggie. Are you okay? What happened?” Maggie could tell that Lucy, very clearly, was _not_ okay, she was bleeding badly from what seemed to be a large stab wound on her side.

 

“Hey, Mags.” Lucy tried to put on a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. “That thing over there bit me with those pincers in front of its mouth. There's another wound on my back… ALEX!” Lucy yelled, and sat up abruptly. She immediately regretted it because the pain in her back and side became much greater, but she had to do _something_. Alex had just gotten bit in the same place Lucy had. “Maggie, you have to go help Alex. Go. Go!”

 

Maggie glanced anxiously between the two women, both bleeding from identical injuries, both immensely important people in her life. Lucy could tell exactly what Maggie was thinking because if their positions were reversed, she would be thinking the exact same thing. She made eye contact with Maggie. Tried to tell her with her eyes that it was going to be okay, that she could go to Alex, it wouldn't make her upset. Maggie seemed to get the message because her eyes widened with compassion and she nodded her head once. The next thing Lucy knew, Maggie was kneeling by Alex, probably having the same conversation they had had.

 

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw something moving towards Maggie and Alex. _Shoot. That damn alien again._

 

“Maggie! Look out!” she shrieked at the top of her lungs. She saw Maggie turn around a second too late. The pincers that had pierced her side, then Alex’s, now pierced Maggie's side as well.

 

Lucy could tell that she had lost a lot of blood, and things were beginning to become pretty foggy and dark around the edges when Kara appeared over her and said, “It's going to be alright, Lucy. We've got everything under control.” At hearing those words, the very words she had been holding on just long enough to hear, she let the darkness take her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep beep. Beep. Beep._

 

Lucy woke up to the sounds of machines whirring and beeping in the hospital wing of the DEO. She looked around and saw Alex in the bed to her right and Maggie in the one to her left. The sight of them melted her heart. _God, I love them_ , she thought. _Wait, what?! Oh, shoot! I'm in love with my best friends! Oh shoot…_

 

Alex starting to stir pulled Lucy from her thoughts. She cast her eyes towards Lucy and smiled warmly at her, then looked panicked for a second. Lucy chuckled inwardly because Alex was probably having the same thoughts she had had. Maggie also began to stir and both she and Alex looked towards her with goofy, lopsided grins on their faces. Maggie looked right back at them with the same look on her face as they had on theirs.

 

When Dr. Amelia Hamilton came in, the three of them were still just lying there, looking at each other dreamily. She must admit, she was a bit startled that Agent Danvers and Director Lane hadn't demanded they be let out of the custody of the med bay, and yet, here they were. All staring at each other like a bunch of lovesick puppies. Wait, what? Lovesick puppies? Dr. Hamilton knew that they were all interested in each other, but they were never this out in the open with their attraction towards each other.

 

Lucy was the first to notice Dr. Hamilton's arrival and she quickly cleared her throat and looked away and the other two followed suite.

 

Dr. Hamilton, realizing the tension and embarrassment rolling off her superiors and the detective, decided to ignore it and said, “Well, we tested the venom you three were infected with, and, while we don't have _much_ information, we do know what kind of alien that was. Mr. Daniel Williams, which _is_ his registered name here in the US, is not an Endorian _or_ a Baginian. He is, however, a Grocegian. We don't know what long-term effects the venom will have on you, but you are all on leave, _ordered_ by J’onn, until further notice.” Maggie opened her mouth to argue that J’onn had no authority over her, but Dr. Hamilton beat her to it. “Yes, Detective Sawyer, I am aware that Director J’onzz has little to no authority over you, but your captain has been spoken to, and he understands that if you show up to work, you are to be sent home. Immediately. _Not even desk duty._ And that goes for _all_ of you.” With that, Dr. Hamilton turned and left.

 

The hot second Dr. Hamilton left, Lucy, Maggie, and Alex were all scrambling to get up to go talk to Winn. Eventually, they all got out of their hospital gowns and into their regular clothes. The three of them scurried to the command centre to speak with Winn about their alien.

 

“Hey, Winn!” Maggie greeted. She was glad to see him, it had been awhile. It seemed to be pretty common for the Superfriends to think of Winn as a little brother, and Maggie was no exception. She loved the little guy. He reminded her of Markus, her _actual_ little brother who was still stuck with their parents for 9 more years after she was kicked out. Unlike her, Markus had been smart enough to _not_ write love notes to his best friend and waited until _after_ he was in college and relatively financially stable before coming out. She and Markus hadn't seen each other much, at first because their parents wouldn't let Maggie anywhere near their son (Maggie was never sure why… did they think she would turn Markus gay? Believe her, he was that way long before Maggie even figured _herself_ out, and Maggie was 5 years older than him.). Later, when their parents had successfully disowned both of their children, it had just been a matter of scheduling. Neither could really get away from work, nor did they have the funds to visit. They still talked from time to time, but they weren't close. Not like before…

 

Just then, Winn’s voice woke her from her daze. “Maggie! Hey, shouldn't you guys be in bed?” Winn replied.

 

“Luckily, I'm the director, Agent Schott, so _I_ give the orders around here. Now, tell us everything you know about the Grocegian that attacked us,” Lucy cut in.

 

“Okay, in all honesty, we know next to nothing. We all know, clearly, that they can shapeshift, but we aren't sure of the extent of that power. Aside from that, we don't have anything new. The venom’s being analyzed in the lab, and Daniel Williams is being questioned downstairs.”

 

“Alright,” said Alex. “Not very helpful, but thanks anyway, Winn. Call us when you learn anything new?”

 

“Yeah, sure thing, Alex. You guys heading home?”

 

“Yeah. Hey, Lucy, Maggie, do you guys wanna come over to my place? We can lounge around and watch movies or something while being injured together.”

 

“Actually, yeah. That sounds really nice, Danvers,” Maggie replied with the warmest smile Lucy had ever seen, dimples on full display.

 

“I'm game, too,” Lucy said after admiring Maggie's dimples for a beat longer than what was probably socially acceptable.

 

“Alright, let's go. See you later, Winn. Tell Kara that we're all fine and not to come over. She can wait until Sisters Night,” Alex said decisively.

 

“Alright,” Winn muttered. “But me telling her not to go will probably not make her any less likely to go.”

 

“That's alright, Winn. It's the thought that counts, but we really should be going,” Lucy said, suddenly in a hurry to be out of  the DEO and alone with her girls. Alex and Maggie seemed to be having similar ideas, so they quickly got a move on. Since Maggie had left her squad car at the powerplant, Alex offered to give her a ride on her Ducati. Lucy looked at them on the same motorcycle, Maggie's body flush up against Alex's, them both enjoying every second of the closeness, and was suddenly very happy to be getting some alone time with the two of them. Maybe she'd tell them how she felt tonight. She hopped on the back of her Harley (God, she was proud of that bike), and the three of them sped off to Alex's apartment.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

As they started riding, it had begun to rain. They parked their bikes in the garage and headed upstairs to Alex's place.

 

The three women, in all of their soaking wet, leather-clad glory, hurried into Alex's apartment to warm up. Alex was a lot taller than both of them, so when she gave Maggie and Lucy clothes, they were pretty big. ( _“Hey, at least they’re warm and dry, right?” Alex had said._ )

 

They settled onto Alex's couch with a polite, reasonable, amount of space between them. The perfect amount of space to say, “Hey, you guys are my best friends and I'm in love with you two, but you totally don't need to know that,” which is the exact message they all were hoping to send. They settled in to watch Spider-Man: Homecoming. Halfway through the movie, however, Alex and Maggie were leaning against each other with Lucy draped over their laps in such a way that said, “Hey, you guys are my best friends and I'm in love with you, and I'm hoping to convey that through touch.”

 

Lucy knew that at some point, they'd have to talk about everything, but right now she just really wanted to kiss them. So, she did.

 

She kissed Maggie first, leaning up to catch her lips with her own. It was as though she was being reborn. Maggie was the Sun, the very centre of her universe. At first she was surprised, but then, Maggie melted against Lucy like she had never felt so safe, so loved, in her life. When they broke apart, both parties were breathless, staring into each other's eyes. Lucy spared a glance at Alex, who was looking on with fear and rejection in eyes, tears brimming to the surface.

 

Before a single tear could fall, Lucy swooped in and kissed her senseless. Where Maggie was the Sun, Alex was the Moon. Beautiful, shining, and all around perfect, reflecting the light and warmth from Maggie, her Sun. If she thought kissing Maggie had been rebirth, then clearly she had no idea what she was talking about, because kissing both of them in the same night made her melt inside and feel stronger and sturdier than ever, all at the same time. They broke apart in much the same way Maggie and Lucy had. Breathlessly, reluctantly, but needing to do so.

 

Lucy and Alex stared at each other for awhile, before Maggie cleared her throat and said, “I mean, I hate to interrupt such a beautiful moment, but I would also really like to kiss Alex.

 

To which Lucy responded, “By all means,” as she got off of their laps, leaving them plenty of room to kiss. Alex blushed even harder than she already was, and Maggie went in for the kill.

 

Watching Maggie and Alex kiss have Lucy a surprising rush of mixed feelings. Jealousy, of both of them. She wanted to be the one kissing both of them. Unfortunately, they each only had one mouth, so that couldn't happen all at the same time. There was also a warm, happy feeling spreading through her chest at seeing her girls kiss. It all feels so right, like this was meant to be. How could it have taken so long for them to get together?

 

She was so lucky. The two most brilliant, amazing, beautiful, and kick-ass women in the world were here, with her, and they had all just kissed. How great was _that_?

 

“...Lucy? _Luuucy_? You okay, there, Lane?” Maggie said, bringing her up from her thoughts.

 

Lucy realized that Maggie and Alex's kiss was long since over. She must have been staring off into space for longer than she thought. “What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. No, better than fine. I just kissed both of my dream women. I am much better than fine,” Lucy said.

 

“I can dig that,” Maggie replied.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Alex added. “You sure you're okay, Lucy? You were kind of off in your own world there for a bit…”

 

“Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about how lucky I am, being here, now, with you two,” Lucy said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, about that. The whole “we all just kissed each other” thing. Yeah, we're going to need to talk about this. I mean, I'm sort of familiar with polyamory. I haven't done it a lot, but I've done it once or twice. How familiar are you two with the concept?” Maggie asked.

 

Lucy responded, “Well, when I was still a lawyer for the army, I was under DADT, so I had this thing on the down-low with a girl named Kate, who lived in Gotham at the time. I asked her if it would be okay if we had a polyamorous relationship, so she could still be with other people, I could still be with other people, and we could both date people who weren't each other. It was nice to be in that sort of relationship. I was dating her and a guy named Jack, who was stationed in Iraq with me, at the same time. She was dating me and a girl she was on the police force with… I can't remember her name for the life of me…” Silence. After a few beats, Lucy suddenly snaps, startling the other two. “Maggie!”

 

“What? (Author's Note: Right now, Maggie thinks that Lucy only said her name, not realizing that she was saying Kate's girlfriend's name was Maggie. Now, she is realizing the connection) Oh. OH. Wait, what?!” Maggie exclaimed. “YOU were Kate's girlfriend?”

 

“YOU were Kate's girlfriend?” Lucy replied, equally shocked.

 

“Yeah, I mean, I remember her saying that she had a girlfriend named Lucy while we were dating, but I thought this was just a coincidence! I mean, there are so many “Lucy’s in the world! What are the odds…” Maggie wondered.

 

“Same, I just thought it was a coincidence. I knew that you were working in Gotham during that time, but think about the sheer number of “Maggie”s in Gotham City alone…” Lucy added.

 

“Duuuude. Guys, this just got super meta,” Alex said in awe.

 

“Yeah, you're telling me. I mean, my ex girlfriend was also dating my current girlfriend before we even met… God, that's weird,” Lucy trailed off, seemingly still dumbstruck by the situation.

 

Maggie couldn't even think of a better response than a mumbled, “Yeah.”

 

Alex, being the only one currently thinking clearly, said, “Hey, guys, I don't mean to interrupt your thinking time, but shouldn't we talk about, like, rules, or, or boundaries, or something?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, you're right, Alex. Boundaries and rules are very important in all relationships, especially in polyamorous ones,” Lucy replied, much more alert now.

 

“Yeah, I agree. Who wants to start?” Maggie asked. She knew that talking about this stuff is serious and important, but she wasn't particularly good at having this conversation.

 

“Um, I guess I'll go,” Lucy said, a little unsure. She knew what she wanted, she just wasn't quite sure how to voice it, or how the others would respond to it. She cleared her throat. “I like you guys. A lot. And I want to date you. Both of you. At the same time. And nothing would make me happier than if you two dated each other as well. As far as rules go, I want to be in a sort of… closed open relationship, I guess? What I mean is, I want us three to date, but I don’t want us to see anyone else. How does that sound?”

 

“That’s exactly how I feel, Lucy,” Alex agreed.

 

“Yeah, me, too,” replied Maggie.

 

“Great, it's decided then. We are all officially dating and we are exclusive,” Lucy sighed with a smile on her face.

 

“So, what do we do now?” Maggie asks after a beat of silence.

 

“I… don’t actually know?” Alex says. “I’ve never actually gotten to this part in a relationship…”

 

“I mean, we were practically dating in the first place, so… I guess we finish the movie?” Lucy half asked-half stated.

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Maggie replied indifferently.

 

“Same,” Alex agreed.

 

And so, they finished the movie and all agreed that Peter, Ned, and Michelle should totally date.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Exactly 9 days later (Lucy _knows_ she wasn't the only one counting), Alex and Lucy got calls from J’onn that they could come back in to work under the stipulation that they were, under _no_ circumstance, to go out into the field for another 2 weeks. Maggie got a similar call from her captain.

 

When Lucy arrived with Alex to the DEO, she went to her office and Alex to her lab. It soon occurred to her that the lab reports on the venom from Mr. Williams were probably finished, and, seeing as how she and her girlfriends had been… venomized? _What's the correct term for when you're poisoned with venom?_ She thought. _I don't know. It probably doesn't matter. Nobody’s editing my thoughts. Venomized works._ Seeing as how she and her girlfriends had been venomised, it seemed she should probably see what the side effects of the venom were. Lucy decided to stop by Alex’s lab to see if she wanted to join her in her search for side effects.

 

“Hey Alex. I was just wondering if you wanted to go see if Winn has the results from the tests on the venom from that alien last week,” Lucy said, poking her head into Alex’s lab.

 

Alex looked up, startled. She had been very engrossed in her work. “Oh, hey Luce. Yeah, sure thing, just let me finish up this experiment real quick,” she replied. As Alex was putting away the fabric she was looking at underneath the microscope, Lucy took a chance to look around. There were half finished experiments lying on every available surface, accompanied by notebooks filled with Alex’s messy scrawl. Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lined the walls, all filled with textbooks on sciences from all over the scale. Everything ranging from chemistry, to physics, to psychology.

 

“Alright, ready to go?” Alex says, breaking Lucy out of her reverie.

 

“Yep. Let’s go,” Lucy replies, and they begin walking down the hall towards the command centre.

 

“Hey, what is it you were working on in there?” Lucy asked.

 

“Oh, I was just trying to develop a new, extra-reinforced polymer for Kara’s suit. To make it more resilient, you know?” Alex replied.

 

“Oh, cool. Any luck?”

 

“Sort of. It’s getting there, but it isn’t where I want it to be just yet.”

 

“Okay. Well, I am no good at science, so I’m just going to say good luck and leave it there,” Lucy said, trying to get that in before Alex went off on so many tangents nobody could tell that they had started out talking about a super suit.

 

Just then, they reached the command centre. “Hey,Winn!” Alex yelled.

 

“Hey, Alex. Hey, Lucy,” Winn replied as soon as they got to his station. “What’s up?”

 

“Oh, we were just wondering if you had the results of the tests that were run on the venom from that alien last week,” Lucy told him.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure thing. Give me just one second,” he said as he spun around in his desk chair to dig around in his drawers. “Aha!” he exclaimed. “Found them!”

 

“Great, thanks, Winn,” Lucy said as she held out her hand. He placed the file in her open hand.

 

Lucy glanced at Alex and said, “Do you think we should call Maggie?”

 

“Yeah, she should probably be here for this. If we all have some life-threatening disease, she deserves to find out when we do,” Alex responded.

 

“Okay,” Lucy replied as she whipped out her phone.

 

“Hey, Mags,” she said.

 

“ _Hey, Lucy. What’s up? No rogue aliens this time, I hope,_ ” Maggie answered with a chuckle.

 

“Heh, yeah. No rogue aliens… I’m here with Alex right now and we have the results from the tests they ran on the venom from the alien. We thought that you should be here when we open it.”

 

“ _Oh, uh, yeah. I’ll let the captain know what’s going on and head over there.”_

 

“Okay, love you.” Lucy said with a sigh, the weight of what was about to happen pressing heavy on her chest.

 

“ _Yep. Love you, too.”_

 

_Click._

 

“Okay, Alex. Maggie should be here in about 15 minutes.” Lucy said. She wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted time to speed up, or for it to halt altogether. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what would happen to her as soon as humanly (or _in_ humanly) possible, or if she never wanted to find out. It was the age old struggle. _Ignorance is bliss_ versus _Knowledge is power_.

 

Roughly 15 minutes later, Maggie arrived in the command centre of the DEO. The three women walked to Lucy's office in silence. They arrived. The moment of truth had come.

 

“So… who wants to open it?” Alex asked.

 

“Um, I guess I'll open it,” Lucy replied hesitantly.

 

“Okay. Sounds good,” Maggie said, relieved that she didn't have to be the one to do the deed.

 

“Alright. Here goes nothing,” Lucy sighed. She opened the file and skimmed the report. She let out a breath of both relief and exasperation.

 

“What does it say?” Alex asked tentatively. Lucy just handed her the file. She opened it, and her reaction was the same.

 

“Well, come on guys. Don't leave me hanging. What does it say?” Maggie said after nobody told her what was in the file.

 

“Alright, here you go. Read it for yourself,” Alex said, handing the file to Maggie with a shrug.

 

When she opened it she laughed. She actually laughed. “This is the file that's caused us so much trouble and stress today?” She asked dubiously.

 

“Yep. It is indeed,” Lucy said.

 

“So, we're all deathly allergic to cats now?” Maggie asked, still half in shock.

 

“Yeah. I guess we are,” Alex responded.

 

They all sat down on the couch in Lucy's office to relax after the stress of the day.

 

Then, Maggie spoke up. “Aw man! Do you guys realize what this means?”

 

“No, what?” Lucy responded, surprised at how suddenly upset her girlfriend was.

 

“Yeah, what does our newly acquired cat allergy mean?” Alex asked

 

“Now we can't be a stereotypical lesbian couple! With the obsession with cats!”

 

“Maggie, there are three of us. We'll never be a stereotypical couple,” Alex said.

  
“What she said,” Lucy added, completely unhelpfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoyed. Please, feel free to leave prompts in the comments. I honestly need the inspiration. This one came to me in math class one day while I was doodling and that doodle turned into the main villain. Currently, I don't have math class, so I'm a little lacking in the inspiration department. Anyway, have a lovely day, humans.


End file.
